The Green Knight: A Hero is Born
by DeMoNzMaGiC
Summary: Having no real home for almost 8 years, Link Avalon is finally accepted into the arms of a young woman by the name of Saria Forest. Now a 17 year old boy, Link starts his senior year of high school. But when Link accidentally stumbles upon a terrible secret, it sends him spiraling into a world he never knew existed. Can Link find the courage to save the one's he loves?
1. Prologue

**(A.N.) Full Summary - Link Avalon never knew his real parents. From what he was told by the orphanage, his mother died while giving birth to him and his father was killed in a street mugging. After years searching for a home, Link was finally accepted by a young woman by the name of Saria Forest.**

**When Link accidentally overhears something she shouldn't, it sends Link spiraling into a world he never knew existed. For the first time in years, Link finally has a home, he has friends and a life that holds meaning to him. What happens when everything Link loves is threatened? Can Link find the courage he needs to stand up to his enemies?**

**Hey guys! I'm back with this new version of, "The Green Knight." A lot has changed in character development - mainly for Link - and the plot is pretty different from the original fic by me. **

**This is sort of like a test chapter. It's more of a plot builder for me and, hopefully, a good hook to all the readers out there. Don't worry if you're confused after you read this chapter, you're supposed to be. The actual first chapter will be posted shortly, but I wanted to get this out first to start laying out the ground work. **

**I really hope that you all will enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TLOZ, nor am I affiliated with it what-so-ever. I make no money off of this. It is purely for enjoyment. **

**P.S. - The Green Knight will be written primarily in Link's POV**

**Enjoy XD**

**Update (6/5/13) - A small change in the summary was made; Link will overhear something terrible instead and he is in his senior year, not his junior.**

* * *

_**The Green Knight - A Hero is Born**_

_**Prologue**_

It was a dark and stormy night. A hooded figure strode purposefully across the wet, muddy ground. There were no road signs or sidewalks at all in a visible radius, however the dark figure continued to walk on. Despite the moderate rainfall, the weather outside was oddly hot. Perhaps that was because it was late June and the weather in the city of Hyrule tended to get hot and humid during the summer months.

The hooded figure seemed to take no note of the dreary weather. In fact, the figure even stopped when a large, crudely maintained cemetery came into view.

After a few seconds, the figure entered the cemetery and walked deeper inside until a large, granite tombstone appeared on the left, just beside a cherry tree. The figure removed its black hood, revealing a man's face. All color had seemed to have vanished from his face, and he stood in front of the tomb looking down at the inscription that was etched in elegant font in the center of the granite. In his left hand rested a small bouquet of red roses, and the man slowly knelt down and placed them in front of the tombstone.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'm so sorry for what they did to you..." The man whispered. Tears slowly began to form in his eyes until they finally fell down his face. The man covered his face with his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

"What happened to your wife was a terrible tragedy."

The man jumped up and spun around. "W-who are you?!" He asked. His voice was rough but it was also laced with shock and fear.

A man stepped out from the shadows and slowly approached the man who was sobbing only seconds ago. "Who I am doesn't matter right now. As I said before, I am sorry for your lose."

The first man wiped away the wet tears from his face and cautiously lowered his guard. "Thank you. I still can't believe it's been five years..." He said as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I can help you." The second man offered.

The first man furrowed his eyebrows. "Help me? I don't need any help."

The second man nodded and took a step closer, a part of his face was shroud in darkness, but his red eyes were unmistakable. It sent a chill through the first man's body. "No, I suppose you do not. This city, however..."

"What about this city?" The first man asked curiously.

"Your wife was murdered in The Valley, was she not?"

"Y-yes...she was."

"But she loved this city, didn't she? Hadn't she spent years trying to help the poor and homeless?"

"What's your point?" The first man snapped.

The second man chuckled. "My point is, that things need to be changed. Your wife had the right idea, but she went about it the wrong way. I can help you with that. Let me help you save The Valley, wouldn't that be the best way to avenge your wife?"

"I...I don't understand. How can we save The Valley?"

"Don't worry about that right now." The second man was now only a few feet from him. He tossed a brown envelope on the grass. "Here, this is for you."

"What is it?" The first man asked, glancing down at the brown envelope.

The second man remained silent, and after a few seconds the first man knelt down and picked up the envelope. He opened it up and removed the contents.

It was boarding pass.

"What the hell is this?" The man asked angrily. "Do you expect me to go here? This flight is scheduled for tomorrow! Am I supposed to just pack up and leave with a notice? What about my son? What should I tell him?" He said angrily.

"I don't expect you to do anything. Only what is necessary to avenge your wife and save the lives of hundreds more." The second man replied calmly.

The first man remained silent and watched as the other man turned around and began to walk off into the distance.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to help someone you don't even know?" He asked.

The second man turned around and grinned. "We have a lot more in common than you think."

When the first man gave no response, the second man turned around again and walked off.

"Ask yourself this question: If there was anything you could do to bring your wife's murderer to justice, would you do it? If you can answer that question, then we can call ourselves allies." He exhaled, his breath crystallizing in the night air.

"And if I can't?" The first man asked.

The second man smiled. "Oh, I don't think you'll have a problem with that."

Before the second man could respond, the mysterious man disappeared into the night.

He stared off where the strange visitor was only moments ago. He looked back down the ticket and scoffed. "This is insane..." He looked back at his wife's tombstone, the man's question still ringing in his mind. He could, in fact, answer that question. It was yes, of course. If there was anything, anything at all he could do to avenge his wife and save the lives of others, he would do it.

"I'll do it for you, my love."


	2. A Normal Life

**(A.N.) Got some very promising reviews from the Prologue. I'm pretty excited for this story now and I hope that you all are too!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **_**sonicxjones, Demon Princess of Time, Hanyoualchemist1, Attackboss6, StraightedgeWingZero and burning book**_

**Here's the first chapter! Enjoy :)**

**P.S. It's rated T for safety now and it will probably be bumped up to M later on**

* * *

_**The Green Knight: A Hero is Born **_

_**Chapter 1 - A Normal Life**_

**[Five years later...]**

"Link? Link Avalon you wake up this instant!"

I open my eyes to the sound of my foster mother yelling at me. I groan and push the blankets off my body as I lean over to the side of my bed and pick up my cell phone.

The time reads, _7:15 a.m._

I groan again, this time considerably louder. Today was the first day of my third year at Hyrule Central High School.

I never knew my parents, my _real_ parent's. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father was killed in a mugging. At least, that's what the adults and social workers told me when I was a child. I moved around a lot from foster home to foster home and never really found a family that wanted me longer than a few months. I guess people just don't like kids who are anti-social.

At least I was, until I met Saria. When she came into the Kakoriko Foster Home she took one look at me and never spent time with any other kids. She was the first person I ever fully opened up to, but don't ask me why because I could never honestly give you an answer, seeing as I don't really have one myself.

"Link! You're going to late for school!"

I scoff and roll my eyes as I slump out of bed and trudge lazily over to my bathroom and get ready.

"_There_ you are! My goodness what took you so long Link?" Saria asks me as I come running down the stairs.

"Sorry. Can't talk. Late." I saw quickly before grabbing a muffin from the kitchen table and wolfing it down. I see a glass of milk next to the plate of assorted muffins and quickly drink the contents before kissing Saria on the cheek and bolting out the door.

Hoping into my used Nissan Titan, I pull out of the driveway and head off to school.

Now, where was I? Ah yes, that's right. Saria Forest came to the Kakoriko Foster Home one day about nine years back and met me. I'm not exactly sure what drew her to me, and whenever I asked her she always gave me the same answer. "Oh Link, you were such an adorable child. I fell in love with you instantly!"

I know, it's hard for me to believe too.

I'm taken from my thoughts when a car suddenly pulls out in front of me. I slam on the breaks and my truck comes to a screeching halt . "Sorry!" I yell back through my rolled down window, but the driver doesn't hear me. Although he does give me the finger.

Looking up, I see that the traffic light is red and realize that the driver just ran that light. "Ass hole." I mutter under my breath before driving off once the light turns green.

Hyrule City is pretty big. It has some of the largest industrial companies in the world. One company, called Saber Corp, is run by a man by the name of Alexander Saber. The company does everything from making clean energy, to inventing new technology to zoning and construction. Why am I telling you this? Well, because he has a son that's about the same age as me, and we're best friends.

"Sheik!" I call his name as I pull up to the high school and see him exiting a blacked out limo.

He looks around in a confused manner before he sees me waving at him. He smiles and waves back before closing the limo door and making his way towards me. I quickly park my truck and walk over to him.

"What's up buddy!" Sheik says as he comes in for a half hug and pats me on the back. "Still driving around in that old truck?" He jokes with a laugh.

"Still showing up to high school in a blacked out limo?" I reply with a chuckle.

He shakes his head and chuckles before he starts to walk towards the entrance. "It's good to see ya man." He says as he slings an arm around my shoulder. "What's my best friend been up to since I left him here for the summer?"

Before I can answer him, I'm interrupted by someone else.

"Sheik!"

I turn around to see a young girl with long, almost golden blonde, wavy hair run towards us.

My heart nearly stops at the sight of her.

"Hey Zelda!" Sheik says happily. She laughs and throws herself at him in a tight hug while I cough and adjust the strap on my book bag.

"How was your summer?" She asks him.

"I went to Cancun." He says happily.

"Oh my god!" Zelda cries excitedly. "Did you go with your dad?" She asks.

I throw Sheik a worried glance before wiping the look off the face. Sheik and his father don't exactly have the best relationship.

"No, I didn't. My father was busy, as usual." He says in an almost cold tone.

"Oh..." Zelda says. She looks down and bits her lower lip before smiling. "Well, it's still cool! I'm sure you had a great time!"

Thankfully, Sheik doesn't continue to be in a bitter mood and lightens up with a smile. "It was. How about you? What did the famous 'Zelda Harkinian' do over the summer?"

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "I went to Paris with my dad!"

I mentally roll my eyes. These rich's kids and their vacations.

"Really? How was it? I've always wanted to go but I never seem to get the chance." Sheik says with a light chuckle.

"It was a lot of fun." She says, her eyes sparkling over, probably remembering some exciting memory. Her eyes drift to Sheik's side and they grow wide at the sight of me. "Oh my god, I feel so rude." She says as her cheeks slowly turn pink. She looks at me thoughtfully before saying, "You must be Link, right?"

I mentally sigh dejectedly. Zelda Harkinian hardly ever takes notice of me. It's not that she's shallow or anything like that. Just that her friends are on a different level than I am. Her father is the mayor of this city, which makes her one of the most popular girl around. Can't say I blame her.

"Yeah." I say with a smile. "Paris huh?" I say with a thoughtful look. "Did you get to see the Eiffel Tower?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation.

Her eyes sparkle and she nods. "Yes! It's so beautiful!"

A bell suddenly goes off and we all turn our attention to the school's main building.

"We'd better get going, or we'll be late." Sheik says. He turns and looks at Zelda. "We should catch up, maybe you can show me all the pictures you took in Paris."

"Only if you show me the pictures you took in Cancun." She replies.

Sheik laughs. "Deal."

Zelda looks at me and I suddenly feel oddly self conscious. "See you around, Link." She says to me with a wave.

"Later." Is all I managed to say back

I watch as she walks past us, my eyes glued to her back and her long wavy hair that bounces behind her.

Sheik elbows me in the side. "Ow!" I yell, glaring angrily at him.

"Dude! 'later'? What was that?" He asks me , throwing one of his arms up in the air.

"What?" I snap back. "What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, and I can show you all the pictures I took while I was stuck here working construction'?"

Sheik rolls his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I'm just trying to help you talk to hot girls. Zelda's not like the other, you know. She's not dense, shallow, self-centered, egotistical and downright slutty like some of those other rich girls." He argues. "You never know man, if you just play your cards right I'm sure she'd go on a date with you." He tries to reason.

I shake my head. "I don't need help talking to hot girls. That's more your expertie. It doesn't matter anyways It's obvious that you're more her type. Besides, I'm not really interested in her anyways." I half lie.

He laughs and starts to walk towards the school's main building. "Riiiiight, and my dad's really Elvis."

Hyrule Central High School isn't exactly easy to get in to. You have to come from a filthy rich family or have amazing test scores.

For me, it was the latter.

"I'm home!"

I toss my bag on a chair in the kitchen and start to rummage through the fridge.

"Oh, hello Link, back from school already?" I close the fridge door to see Saria standing in the once empty spot at the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Yeah, it was a half-day today since it was the first day of school." I say as I place a small bag of American cheese and ham on the kitchen counter.

Saria hums in response and I hear a chair being pulled out as I grab some bread and start to make myself a sandwich.

"You got a letter in the mail." She says casually.

"Who's it from?" I ask as I place the packages of cheese and meat back in the fridge. I grab a carton of milk and pour myself and cup before sitting down across from her.

She sifts through a pile of letters that are sitting in between us and pulls one out. "I think it might be from Mr. Ordon." She says, handing me the letter.

I take it from her and look at the writing on the envelope. She was right, it was from Mr. Ordon. "Probably my last pay check." I say as the rip the letter open.

A check falls out, but as I take a closer look I see that there's another letter stuffed inside. I pull it out a read the contents.

_Dear Link, _

_I would just like to you tell you how grateful I am that you were able to help me out over the summer. It's not easy for a young, high school boy like yourself to work in such a physically demanding job. I gave you a little extra for your last pay check, and there's no need to thank me, you deserve it!_

_Oh, and I'll need some extra hands with a new project and I thought I'd ask you if you'd like to help me out! Let me know as soon as you can and I'll fill you in on the details!_

_- Rusi_

Link re-read the letter and then looked at the paycheck, nearly chocking on his food.

"He gave me six hundred dollars!" I cried, jumping up from my chair.

Saria's eyes widen and she smiles. "Congratulations Link, I know you've earned it. It's not easy working forty hours a week doing construction." She pauses and looks down at the table before looking back up at me. "How much were you making again?"

"Twelve twenty five an hour." I say to her, my eyes never leaving the check in my hands. "He gave me a one hundred and ten dollar bonus..." I exhale in disbelief.

It takes me a few seconds to calm down before I sit back into the chair and place the check on the table. "So, how was your day?"

When Saria adopted me, she worked hard to teach me as much as she could. Being a Hyrule University professor herself, it was pretty easy to do. From what little she told me she was a prodigy when she was young. Always getting good grades and testing well above others. I asked her why she decided to teach and her answer was that she wanted to help others kids learn. Despite being thrown offers from major corporations to come and work for her, Saria declined, claiming that teaching was her passion. She wanted to build a better future for the world by teaching college students and helping them get better jobs, which would hopefully led to a booming economy.

It was rather smart, actually.

Some people thought it was a waste, throwing away all that knowledge for a low paying teaching job. But Saria was never in it for the money. I guess that's where I get all the, 'I don't care for being rich' attitude from.

Saria sighed and rubbed her face. "It was good sweetie."

I cringe, which causes a sly grin to form on her face. "Sorry." She says. " I forget that you don't like me calling you that."

I laugh and finish my sandwich. "No you don't." I say. "You love to call me that."

"What can I say? I'm a loving mother." She says with a chuckle.

I laugh alongside her as I stand up and rinse my plate off. "I'm heading over to Sheik's." I say casually as I start to head to the back door.

"Don't be out too late!"

I give her a nod and head out the door.

Driving through the very busy city, I take a left turn and glance out my window before looking back at the road. My eyes grow wide and I slam hard on the breaks as a girl with dazzling orange hair steps out onto the street in front of me.

"Sorry!" I yell out my window.

She smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. "It's okay." She yells back to me as she push's a lock of hair behind her ear and walks away. I keep my eyes fixed on her, feeling something strange in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, move it will ya!" I hear someone yell.

I groan in frustration and drive off, glancing in my rear view mirror to see the same girl staring back at me as I drive away.

* * *

**(A.N.) Well, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Not a lot happening, I know. It's just character introduction and very minor plot building for right now. **

**Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**- Demonzmagic**


	3. Malon

**(A.N.) Wow, loving the reviews! The reason why I've posted chapter two so late is because I'm out of the country and have been very busy. Also, while I'm away it will be difficult for me post chapters for all of my stories, so don't really expect anything until around August.**

**Another thing I wanted to mention to you all is the time setting of this story. Right now, it takes place in 2006. However there will be a time skip after more chapters have been put out.**

_**funnelwebs**__** - **_**Yes, Sheik and Zelda are really the same person. Sheik is Zelda's alt persona in Ocarina of Time that she uses during the seven year duration when Link is asleep in the temple of time and keeps up this appearance to secretly help Link throughout the game, never revealing to him who Sheik really is. At least until the end of the game, of course. Thanks! I really like the first person pov too, and if I decide to have sections with other pov's they will also be in the first person**_**.**_

_**StraightedgeWingZero**__** - **_**Yup, Malon will make an appearance in this chapter!**

_**Hanyoualchemist1**__** - **_**I'm not familiar with that, is that a show of some sort? Yes, I have a much better road map for this story. A much, much better road map. Lol. Sheik will definitely be playing a larger role in this version**_**. **_

_**d-saintsation-b**__** - **_**No, there will be some Link/Malon and Link/Zelda. It won't really be revealed until towards the end of the story which one Link chooses, so with that being said there probably won't be any Lemons, but who knows ;)**

_**Demon Princess of Time**__** - **_**Thank you! And I - most likely - won't!**

**To the rest of you that reviewed - **_**burning book and 1 guest**_** - thanks a lot!**

**Now, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

_**The Green Knight: A Hero is Born **_

_**Chapter 2 - Malon**_

I couldn't get the image of that girl out of my head. Not that I was obsessing over an attractive looking girl, but for some reason the vivid memory of her that I had wouldn't leave my mind.

I try and push the thoughts of her away as I pull up to Sheiks incredibly large house. A massive u-shaped driveway sat curved just before the house, and a small canopy was built just outside the front door. Almost like what you would see when you pull up at a hotel. I still marveled at how intricately designed the house is and the large cobbled steps that led up to the two large, mahogany double-doors leading into the main entrance of the house.

As I step out of my truck, I see a middle-aged man walk down the set of stone steps and greet me as he extends his hand.

"Let me take those from you, sir. I can park your truck on the side in case Mr. Saber has other visitors." He says to me.

I blink twice but smile and hand him my keys. "Thank you." I say kindly.

Before entering my truck he follows me up the steps and opens one of the doors for me. I thank him once more and stand in the large foyer, admiring the finely crafted wood of the two winding staircases to the right and left side of me. A large, crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling and the floors are all hardwood, but covered in Persian rugs.

The reason I know this is because Sheik told me when he first gave me the full tour of his house; which took nearly half a day.

"Well, look who it is!"

I look up to see Sheik walking down one of the flights of stairs, now wearing a pair of Nike shorts and an Under Armor cut-off with a tennis racquet in his right hand.

"Hey." I say to him as he makes his way down the steps. "You look like you're ready to play some tennis." I gesture at his racquet.

He grins at me. "My dad had a tennis court built out back. Wanna play?" He asks me.

I raise my eyebrows in shock. "Wow, you guys have a tennis court in your backyard?!"

He laughs and nods. "Yeah, I know! Crazy, huh? He got one built while I was gone over the summer."

I nod in agreement but frown. "I wouldn't mind playing, but I don't have any gear and I've got jeans on..." I say as I look at the clothes that I wore to school today.

Sheik smirks and waves it off. "You can borrow some of mine, and I've got a racquet you can borrow." He offers.

I shrug and nod. "Ok, sure."

A few hours later we head back into his house and he hands me a towel so I can wipe the sweat off my face and neck. "You can shower upstairs if you want." He offers before throwing me a bottle of water.

I catch it and nod as I follow him upstairs and through a large hallway filled with expensive looking paintings, vases and other items.

He stops at a door that I recognize to be his room and he points off down the hallway. "Use the one on the far left." He says to me. "It's one of the more better guest baths we have." He says with a smile and a wink.

I thank him and head down to the room which is several feet away from his own. Entering the room and locking the door, I grab a towel from a closet inside and hang it up on the rack just outside the shower. Removing the clothes I borrowed from him, I toss them into a hamper I see in the corner and turn on the shower. The handle's feel cold to the touch but the designs are incredible; lined with - what I guess to be - gold a silver.

The shower itself is very relaxing, though I'm not sure it would have felt any different had I been in my own. When I get out and dry myself off, I see that I received a missed call from Saria and a text message. Throwing on my clothes, I leave the guest bathroom and head down to Sheik's room. The door was open by only a few inches and I knock gently on the wood before poking my head inside.

I see Sheik sitting in a leather swivel chair in front a wooden table with his HP desktop computer to a page I can't exactly make out. "Hey man, I gotta head home." I say with a frown. "Saria wants me back for dinner.

He yawns and nods before sitting up and walking over to shake my hand. "Thanks for hanging out with me man, I had a lot of fun." He says with a smile.

"Of course!" I say to him, looking grateful for the time we spent together. "Anytime!"

"I'll walk you out." He says, and before I can protest he walks out of his room and heads towards the stairs, stopping at the top to wait for me.

I chuckle and walk over to him and we both head back down to the foyer.

Despite Sheik having such an enormous house, I feel bad for him as his father hardly ever spends time with him, and his mother passed away many years ago.

I remember spending time with Sheik and giving him company while his father buried himself in his work. True, running Saber Corp. was no easy task by any stretch of the imagination. However, it wouldn't hurt to at least spend some time with you only child, would it?

The thought makes me grateful to have someone like Saria in my life. Though, despite Sheiks' father being the way he is, I still feel that Sheik is very lucky to at least have a father, while I have neither of my biological parents.

After dinner I tell Saria goodnight and walk up to my room. Getting under the covers, the snuggle into my warm blankets and soft mattress. I knew I'd be getting good sleep tonight as my eye lids begin to droop and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

When I wake up and head downstairs for breakfast, I notice that Saria isn't home. She must have left for work early, as she does from time to time.

I quickly wolf down a bowl of cereal and place the empty bowl in the sink before rinsing in out and heading out the door. I get into the truck and back out of the driveway, but as I drive down my street I notice a girl standing in her driveway with her car hood open. I assume that she must be trying to fix something so I drive up to offer her some help.

As I get closer my stomach does a flip; it's the girl I say yesterday.

I pull up to her and roll down my window. "Need some help?" I say with a smile.

She jumps and turns around to face me. I think I see a glint in her eyes but her expression changes from slight shock and confusion to a smirk.

"Hey, come to run me over again?" She says with a laugh.

I feel my cheeks redden somewhat and I scratch the back of my head nervously. "Yeah...sorry about that." I say, not really knowing what else to say.

She waves it off. "It's ok." She smiles but suddenly sighs, looking somewhat dejected.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Something wrong with your car?" I ask.

She nods. "Yeah. I don't know what happened, it won't start for some reason."

"Hmmm..." I say thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to be late for school..." She says exasperatedly.

This causes me to perk up. "Oh, where do you go to school?" I ask, hoping she say Hyrule Central High School.

She does. "Hyrule Central." She says, turning back to me. "My dad and I just moved into town a few days ago for his business. I hate transferring." She sighs. "Especially during my senior year."

This causes me to perk up again. "Well, I could give you a lift...if you want?"

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I laugh and wave a hand. "I go to Hyrule Central too. I'm a senior, just like you."

She looks somewhat surprised and smiles brightly. "Really?!" She say happily. "I'd really appreciate it!"

I wave for her to get in. "Come on, we don't want you to be late on the second day of school."

She nods and quickly hops into the front passenger seat and buckles herself in.

"By the way." I say as I drive off. "It would nice to know your name." I look at her with a small grin, waiting for her to reply.

"Malon." She says with a chuckle. "You?" She asks.

"Link." I say simply.

When we arrive at school, I point her in the direction of the main office and head to my first period class. I don't bother looking for Sheik, as we have first period together.

"What took you?" He asks when I take a seat next to him. "I've never known you to be late to class."

"I ran into someone this morning that needed a lift to school." I tell him.

His eyes grow wide. "Really?" He leans closer so that only I can hear him. "Is she hot?" He asks with a grin.

I look ahead at the blackboard, however a smile tugs at my lips. "Later." I say.

He grins again and sits back into his seat as the teacher walks in.

"So, tell me about this mysterious girl." Sheik says excitedly as he takes a seat next to me in the cafeteria.

I chuckle. "When did I ever say it was a girl?" I ask him.

"Oh come on!" He says, raising his voice somewhat. "I saw the look on your face! It was definitely a girl, and she's probably super hot!" He says with a laugh.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Where do you get these ideas..."

"Come on man, tell me!" He presses.

I sigh and just before I tell about what happened, I see Malon enter the cafeteria.

"Malon!" I call to her.

She looks around until she spots me. Flashing me a smile, she walks straight to me with her lunch tray in her hands.

"Hey Link!" She greets me as she takes a seat beside me.

"So, how's your first day so far?" I ask her as I peal open the plastic wrap that's covering my ham and cheese sandwich.

"Good." She says with a smile as she begins to eat her food.

I look at her with an expression that reads, 'well?'.

She looks at me mid-chew and then stops. "Wha?" She asks, her mouth half full of food.

I chuckle at her behavior. "'Good.'? That's all you have to say?"

She fights back a laugh and finishes chewing before going on. "It's my first day, come on Link! What do you want me to say? 'I love it here?'!"

I nod feverently and she sighs. "I haven't been here long enough yet to make an informed decision. I'll let you know what I think by the weekend."

"I'll hold you to that." I say as I turn back to my food.

I hadn't noticed until now, but it looked as though Sheik had been staring at us with wide eyes. "What?" I ask him.

"Is that her!?" He mouths in disbelief.

I hold back a laugh and nod before turning to Malon. "By the way, Malon, this is Sheik." I turn to Sheik. "Sheik, this is Malon, the one I was telling you about earlier."

"It's nice to meet you." Sheik says, extending his hand out to shake hers.

She eyes it apprehensively for a moment before slowly extending her arm and give it a weak shake. "It's nice to meet you..." She says.

I give her a confused look. "What is it?"

She looks from Sheik back to me. "Nothing..." She trails off. "You were talking about me?" She asks with a worried look on her face.

I smile and wave a hand. "Nothing bad." I say reassuringly. "I was just telling him how you had car trouble this morning and I offered you a ride, that's all."

Sheik nods to help me out. "Yeah, he didn't even tell me your name." He says.

She sighs and relaxes. "I never know what to expect when I go to a new school."

I frown at this. "How many times have you moved?"

"Several." She says, sounding like it's something she doesn't really enjoy. Who would, really? "My dad's business takes him all over the place." She says, seeing the questioning look in my eyes.

"What does your dad do?" I hear Sheik ask.

I look up from my plate of food, interested to hear what she has to say.

She takes a sip from her bottle of water and clears her throat. "He owns a dairy distributing company. 'Lon Lon Milk'." She says the company's name.

My eyes grow wide. "I've heard of that company. Most of the milk I get from the store is that brand. It's really good!" I say seriously.

She nods and smiles. "Thanks. So what about you guys?" She asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "What about 'us'?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "What do your parents do?"

Sheik give me a look and shifts somewhat in his chair, but I look back at Malon without a worry in my eyes.

"I live with my foster mother, Saria Forest. She's a professor at Hyrule University teaching biological science." I tell her.

"Wow, sounds cool!" She says, sounding serious. She meets my eyes and I can see the question there, but I'm glad she doesn't ask it. I don't feel that It's a good idea to tell her my life story when we've only just met. That's probably why I didn't ask her about her mother. I feel a strange sensation in my heart as I stare back into her sky blue eyes and I think I see that glint again. But it disappears once again as she turns to Sheik.

"My father's the CEO of Saber Corp." He says before she can sk.

Malon looks somewhat impressed. "Wow. What does your dad's company do?"

"They deal primarily with energy, but they do other things like research and development, shipping, food, marketing...and a bunch of other boring stuff." He said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like it's a big deal." Malon said.

Sheik shrugged. "Ehh, it's alright. But my dad does enjoy his work..." He trailed off.

I frown to myself, not wanting to give Malon any ideas about Sheiks personal life. An uncomfortable silence fills the space and I try to think of something interesting to talk about, but nothing comes to my mind.

At that moment, Zelda spots us and cheerfully walks over and takes a seat next to Sheik. "Hey Sheik!" She says, placing a stack of note cards in front of her.

"What's up, Zelda?" Sheik says happily.

I find myself staring at Zelda now, wondering why she decided to choose this time to sit by us when really her only friend at this table was Sheik. I stop myself and mentally shake my head. No, that's not entirely true. Zelda and I are friends too...sort of. Zelda's the type of girl that every guy fawns over, myself included. Though I don't do it publicly. But that's beside the point.

I've known Zelda almost as long as I've known Sheik, but we never really built that strong of a relationship.

"I was looking for you...and you, Link!" She adds, looking towards me and flashing me a smile.

I blink twice and furrow my eyebrows. Why in the world would Zelda be looking for me? I wonder.

"What's up?" I ask her with a smile.

She takes two notes cards, hands one to Sheik and the other to me. I look at the well designed card and read the contents.

_Zelda Harkinian invites you to come and celebrate the last weekend before Senior year takes over our lives. _

_Date: Saturday, August 19th_

_Time: 6 p.m._

_Where: My house! Harkinian Manor; 187 Kingdom Court, Hyrule City. _

I blink again and look up at Zelda. "Is this...a party invitation?" I ask, making sure I was meant to get one.

She looks at me and smiles. Her dazzling smile and sparkling eyes captivate me, but for some reason I'm confused by my sudden desire to reach out and touch her face. I see myself, in no way at all, being with Zelda. Ever. I know I find her very attractive, but I just can't picture myself dating someone like her. Not that she's a bad person, as Sheik had mentioned to me the other day. But her lifestyle, friends and attitude is so much different than mine, that I feel I'd prefer someone more like Malon; who gives me the impression of a normal girl without the added drama.

"Of course, silly!" She says with a giggle. She looks back at Sheik. "You guys should try to come!" She say encouragingly.

I shake my head, about to decline, when Sheik speaks before I can. "Oh, we'll be there for sure!" He says.

I groan internally and take a drink from my bottled water.

"Great!" Zelda says happily as she claps her hands together. It's at this moment that Zelda finally notices Malon sitting next to me. She blink twice, wondering if Malon had been sitting there this whole time. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Malon gives me an odd look and fight hard not to laugh. Zelda's just so nice it throws everyone off. Zelda may not be street smart, but she sure is book smart.

"No...you didn't" Malon says, favoring Zelda with a smile.

Zelda picks up another note card and hands it to Malon. "Here, you should come too!" She say with a smile.

Where is this coming from? I wonder. If my memory serves me correctly, Zelda was never like this last year. In fact, this is the longest conversation we've ever had together, and she most certainly doesn't invite people she's just met to a party at her dad's house. Unless, of course, she knows they come from a rich family or if it's a boy...and he's really attractive.

"Umm...sure..." Malon says as she accepts the invitation card.

"Awesome!" She says cheerfully before standing up and waving to us. "Well, I'll see you guys around! Bye Sheik, bye Link!"

I look back at her as she leaves the cafeteria, her golden locks trailing behind her. "Bye, Zelda..."

* * *

**(A.N.) Okay, so not a lot happens, I know. But my main focus right now, or at least for the next few chapters will be building Link, Sheik, Malon and Zelda's relationships together. After that we'll be getting into some heavy drama!**

**As always I thank everyone who reviews and gives me input. It helps a lot!**

**See you in August!**

**P.S. If you have any questions regarding the plot or simply want to ask me something about this, or any of my other stories, feel free to PM me!**

**- Demonzmagic**


	4. New Relationships

**(A.N.) I know I said that I won't be posting anything until I returned to the U.S. but I managed to pump out this chapter pretty quickly so I decided to go ahead and post it. I may be able to post another 1 or 2 chapters before I return, at which point I'm hoping for all the character development and relationships between our group of friends to be complete and then I'll be moving on to the chapter that will start all the drama and the big time skip.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

_**Hanyoualchemis1**_** - Ahh, I see, well perhaps I'll check it out :). Haha, yeah being the best friend Sheik will be playing a more active role in Link's life. More in terms of drama than anything else, sorry to say that I'm not planning on him being involved in Link's superhero life :(. Same here, the relationships between everyone is key and will play a very important part in further chapters to come. Glad you like it :)**

_**burning book**_** - Haha, thanks! It's my biggest worry that people won't like it and what not, which is why I'm really hitting heavy on the beginning/background character development before anything else. Once a few more chapter have been pumped out, and some minor drama has been placed this story will take a nosedive into some BIG drama ;)**

_**Demon Princess of Time**_** - Lol, I totally get what you mean, and thanks! I'm glad people are enjoying this fic so far!**

_**StraightedgeWingZero**_** - No, unfortunately, not yet. There will be a few more chapters building up on the relationships between our change of friends and some difficult decisions that Link is faced with before we dive into the hardcore drama. That's actually the point in time that I'm most worried, because I'm not sure how readers will take when the plotline changes. Oh well, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**ShadowNinja1011**_** - Thank you! Glad you find it interesting, and I hope you keep reading (and reviewing) as the story progresses :) **

_**Dc2212**_ - **The pairings as of right now will be complicated, but just focus more on Link/Zelda, even if they may be with others at times. Cheers for the review!**

**This chapter is the first to feature a POV from Sheik!**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

_**The Green Knight: A Hero is Born**_

_**Chapter 3 - New Relationships**_

**[Sheik]**

"Ace! That's fifteen-love, son!" My dad shouts to me with a smirk on his face.

I grumble and lower my body, preparing for his next serve. "Just hit the ball, dad!" I yell back at him.

He chuckls and bounces the tennis ball in his hand a few times before he tosses it in the air and slams down hard, sending it speeding straight to me. I grunt and dive, just barely managing to return the serve. I smile as I turn to look at how well I hit the ball, but my smile turns to a frown as I see that I lobbed it.

My dad grins and as the ball reaches a proper height he slams down hard on it, sending crashing down, too fast for me return.

"Thirty-love." He says now with a grin. "You better not let me win, son."

I sneer and stand up straight. "You, this isn't even fair. I growl at him. "You've been playing tennis for how long now? I wasn't even home when you had this installed."

He walks up to the net and met him there. "That's just like you Sheik. Always quitting when things get too tough for you to handle." He lectures to me.

I scoff. "Why don't we at least do something that I'm good at too!" I say.

He straightens up, looking at me with a glint in his eyes. "Sure, son, what did you have in mind?"

Ten minutes later we're standing eight paces from each other, garbed in fencing gear and blades with covered tips in our hands.

"No holding back." I say to him. I can feel some of my hot breath as it goes through my face mask. I can't tell what he's doing, which is one of the drawbacks to fencing. But then again, I'd much rather not have to see him grin and smile like he always when he knows he's going to beat me. _"But not this time." _I say to myself as he moves forward to begin the duel.

We both approach each other and raise our swords straight up in front of us as a way of showing respect to the other fighter before moving into the ready position; one arm behind our back and the our sword hand out front.

Seconds roll by as neither of us attack first, when suddenly my father takes a step forward, jerking his fencing sword at my chest.

I bat his attack away easily and return with a jab to his lower right side. He blocks the attack and forces my sword up as he tried to deliver a finishing blow to my neck. I quickly raise my sword up just in time to block his attack, but now that he's gained some momentum he starts to press harder; pushing me further and further back to the end of the large, square, white-brick arena we have in the basement.

I grunt and block another swift attack, trying to come up with a hole in his defense. Unfortunately for me, it's rock solid. I notice that I'm now very close to the edge, and if I don't think of something fast, this match will soon be over very quickly.

My dad suddenly lunges forward to finish me off, but I quickly block the attack and bring my body closer to his. "Don't struggle, son." He whispers to me. "This will all be over soon."

I grunt and push against him harder. "The fights not over yet, dad!" I yell as I push him back and regain some ground. He delivers a quick horizontal slash which I duck from and attempt to jab his lower left side.

He blocks the attack and jabs his sword downward. I place my sword horizontally across my hands and block his attack. I push up hard with as much force as I can muster and he stumbles back, losing his footing only slightly.

"I see someone is improving!" My dad comments with a chuckle.

I sneer behind my face mask and attack him again, but he swiftly ducks and comes back up; his fencing blade poking the right side of my face mask.

"Looks like I win, again." My dad gloats as he removes his mask. He ruffles his short, dark blonde hair and gives me a victorious smile.

I clench my teeth as anger and frustration begins to seep in. Removing my mask, I glare at my father. "I have to get ready for Zelda's party..." I say before stalking off.

After I run myself under a relaxing shower, I dress myself and head back downstairs only to see Link standing in the foyer. He was dressed rather stylishly and I raise an eyebrow with an accompanying grin. "What's with the get-up?" I ask him with a light chuckle.

He looks at himself and then back up at me with a smirk. "You're the one who's always telling me to dress better."

The comment throws me off guard somewhat, but I make it down to him and give his hand a firm shake. I don't care what people say about Link, If you ask me I think he could be a pretty popular guy. With all the construction he's been doing lately he's been getting a lot bigger. Well, a lot bigger than how he used to be; skinny as a stick.

"I thought I'd dress a little better for tonight. Since we're going to Zelda's party and all." He finishes.

I laugh at this. "You mean you want Zelda to notice you, don't you?"

He tries to hide it, but I can see the color in his cheeks brighten to a rosy pink. "What? No - come on man!" He says with a sigh and the roll of his eyes.

I laugh again and pat him on the back. "I'm just teasing you, buddy!" My hand slips around his shoulder and I hang my arm over it loosely. "Come on, we've still got a few hours before the party starts.

**[Link]**

Despite being as dressed up as I am, or 'looking pimp' as Sheik put it, I still couldn't help but feel way underdressed for this party as I stepped into the passenger seat of Sheik's silver SLR McLaren.

"They'll probably ask if I'm lost..." I say as we pull up the mayor's driveway. On the side of the driveway I see rows of expensive looks cars all lined up in an elegant fashion, many of which I don't even recognize.

Sheik snorts. "No one will think that man. Besides, Zelda _invited_ you!"

I frown and raise an eyebrow while shrugging, as if to say, 'true'. Sheik finds an empty spot next to a fire engine red, two-seater car that I recognize to be a Ferrari. We step out, and I'm a little more careful than Sheik is at opened my door and closing so I don't scratch the car next to his.

"So, this is where Zelda lives..." I murmur to myself. With a whistle, I follow Sheik from the parked cars to the large front steps. A large, circular fountain sits in the center on the driveway several feet from the front door so that cars can drive through as they come and go. beyond that lay a mini field of freshly trimmed grass which I take to be their front lawn. I mentally shake my head. I could easily fit three of four of my houses just on their front lawn, don't even get my started on Zelda's house.

Security guards patrol the perimeter and as we walk up the granite steps a guard stops us and pats us down before allowing us to continue. Seriously, are we at Zelda's house or the presidents? I wonder to myself. Sheik seems to catch my train of thought and shrugs. "Well, this _is_ the Mayor of Hyrule we're talking about."

When we get inside, a large round table sits just in front of me with a large glass sculpture of a swan, above which a giant crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. "Wow..."

"Mr. Saber, how wonderful it is to see you."

I look up to see a tall woman with short, grey hair approach us.

"Hello Impa." Sheik says with a smile as he takes her hands in his.

The whole thing makes me feel awkward and left out, but oddly enough not in a bad way.

"Zelda will be most pleased to hear that you have arrived." She says. "Come, this way." Sheik lets go of her hands and follows her as she leaved the foyer.

When I don't move, Sheik rolls his and pulls me along. "Come on man, keep up."

After walking through a long hallway and through a few double doors, we end up outside, which I assume to be Zelda's backyard. A large in-ground pool lay a few feet ahead of me and a brick path lay just before me followed by a path of grass. To the right of lay a series of lawn chairs or varying sizes and glass tables, but what catches my attention is the large, raised platform several feet to the right of the pool, where a live band was playing some popular music. In front of them was a large stone square where dozens of teenagers were dancing away with red plastic cups in their hands.

"Where do you think Zelda is?!" I shout over the music.

Sheik smirks. "Can't wait to see her, can ya?" He teases.

I narrow my eyes and then punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow, chill out dude she's coming!" He says, rubbing his shoulder.

I look ahead to see Zelda walking over to us with a broad smile on her face. For some reason, it makes me smile too. The way her body and hips sway as she gracefully walks over to us in a pair of short, blue colored shorts and a bright yellow tank top captivates me. Her hair is braided today, but I don't mind, I think it suits her. I mentally blink twice and shake the thoughts from my head as she embraces Sheik in a tight hug. She lets go of him and gives me a hug as well, which throws me off guard as I don't know what to do with my hands. Hesitantly, I slowly wrap a single arms around her back and pat her shoulder blade gently before she lets go.

I sigh to myself. Although we're outside and the weather is starting to get colder, I suddenly find myself feeling very hot.

"Guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" She says excitedly.

Sheik chuckles and waves a hand. "We wouldn't have missed it, right Link? Link...hello?" He pokes me gently and I shake myself out of the trance I was in.

"Huh? What?" I say. "O-oh yeah, definitely wouldn't have missed it for anything." I half lie.

Sheik eyes me suspiciously but doesn't press the matter.

Zelda eyes us both and nods approvingly. "You two look great! Looking to pick up some hot girls?" She jokes with a wink.

I cough but Sheik grins back at, "You bet."

I roll my eyes at his comment. "You have a very beautiful house, Zelda." I say truthfully.

She looks at me and gives me an odd smile, her eyes sparkling and reflecting something back that I can't quite identify. "That's very sweet of you, thanks Link. So drinks are over there," She points off at a few table in the corner of the lawn, "there's music and games all over the place so make yourselves comfortable." She finishes with a bright smile.

I nod and leave to grab some punch and Sheik follows closely behind me. "What was that all about?" He asked me as he serves himself some red punch.

I raise an eyebrow. "What was 'what' all about?" I ask him.

He scoffs. "Come on man, you can't hide it from me. I could almost feel the electricity bouncing off between the two of you."

I roll my eyes. "Sure you could."

We walked back to where Zelda was standing and I notice that she was now talking to another girl dressed in a pair of tight, dark jeans and a purple v-neck shirt that was very form fitting. As I get closer, I realize that the girl is Malon. I momentarily freeze. For some reason I'm sure how I feel when the two of them are together around me, despite the fact that none of us are even that close of friends yet.

"Hey, we should all play some two-on-two games." Sheik suggests.

Zelda nods with equal enthusiasm. "Sounds good to me. There's bags, volleyball and a few other games, and we can play some water sports if you guys are up to getting in the pool?" She asks, looking around at the three of us standing before her.

Sheik nods and looks at me. "What do you think man?"

I sigh, but smile and nod. "Sure, let's go it."

"Great!" Sheik says happily. "We'll start with a few rounds of bags then. How about me and Malon against you and Zelda?" He asks.

To my surprise, Malon agrees, as does Zelda. I groan, but a small smile covers my face. Maybe this will actually be fun.

* * *

The day passed by rather quickly, probably because we were all having so much fun. I never really imagined myself teaming up with Zelda and having fun with her. It was a nice change. Although, it was difficult for me to keep down a heavy blush when we played chicken in the pool. I can still fell Zelda's wet thighs pressed against my neck and my hands holding her legs from time to time.

After a bonfire and some delicious food, many of her friends left as it was getting late. I find myself lost inside Zelda's enormous house as I look around for Sheik, or someone else that I know. I stop suddenly when I come across a set of large double doors, one of which is slightly ajar. Light poured through the crack and curiosity gets the better of me as I enter the room.

My eyes widen at the sight of the room; it was rather large, with plush furniture placed in a decorative fashion around the area. Large rugs covered the hardwood floors with giant bookshelves lining the walls. A desk sat ahead of me to the far left, but what catches my attention is not the expensive items or the high beams and large, glass windows but a large picture that was framed in gold with elegant patterns and embroidered edges. A beautiful woman with dazzling blonde hair was smiling back through the picture and a light illuminated the area above the photo, making it easier to view. As I near the picture I feel like I've seen the woman somewhere before, but I can't quite place where. She seems so familiar to me...

"Hello?"

I whip around to see Zelda peaking inside the room. Flustered and embarrassed that I entered a room in her house without permission, I quickly sputter out a response. "O-oh, Zelda! Sorry, I saw that a light was on and I...actually I don't really know why I came in here. I shouldn't have come." I say as I head towards the door.

I freeze when she places a gentle hand around my arm. "It's alright, Link." She says to me with a chuckle. "I'm not mad."

"Who is that?" I ask as I turn around and eye the woman in the picture. "If you don't mind me asking, that is." I add.

I watch Zelda as she walks past me and stands in front of the picture on the wall. She stands in front of it for several seconds before replying, "Isabella Harkinian. My mother." She adds, turning around to face me.

I walk up to her and eye the woman in the photo once more before looking at Zelda. Now I see why I recognized the woman; she looked like an older version of Zelda. "She's very pretty." I say. "You two look very similar." I add with a smile.

Zelda blushes at the comment and looks back at her mother's picture. "Thank you." She whispers. "She was very beautiful..." She turns back around to face me. "Thanks for coming today, Link, I had a lot of fun."

I smile and nod. "So did I."

Our eyes lock for a moment and I feel lost in her sea of blue. "Link...I - "

"There you are!"

The moment is ruined as I turn around and see Sheik standing at the doorway. "Come on buddy, let's go!" He pauses and notices that he's interrupted something. "Is...everything alright?" He asks hesitantly.

"Everything's fine." Zelda replies. She swiftly walks past me, although our shoulders brush and our eyes met again. I'm left wondering what the hell is going on, and what she was about to say to me as she walks up to Sheik. "Thanks for coming." She says to him, brushing her hand over his arm. She yawns, which I can't help but smile at, thinking it's one of the cutest thing's I've ever seen. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

I nod and make my way over to them. "We should get going." I say to Sheik.

He gives me a strange look, but nods and I follow him out of Zelda's house.

As strange as it sounds, maybe there is something between me and Zelda...

* * *

**(A.N.) So? What do you guys think? As I said up top, another chapter or two of character/relationship building before things get serious! I'll give you guys a slight hint at what's going throughout this entire story, lots of drama and plot building will come from various Legend of Zelda games, so there will be ties and similarities everywhere. Hopefully it will be good.**

**Read and Review please! XD**

**- Demonzmagic**


	5. Friendship That Never Dies

**(A.N.) Sorry for the long wait everyone! I got back into the country about two weeks ago. The next chapter will be the big time skip, so great ready to fall of the edges of your seats! Lol, jk…maybe?**

**Anyways I'd just like to thank everyone that reviewed…so, thanks!**

**StraightedgeWingZero - **Very little, if any at all. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, which I'm hoping to write more elements of Majora's Mask, we'll see though.

**Demon Princess of Time - **Thanks for the review! I'm really excited for this story too! Hopefully it will be up to everyone's standards ;)

**Hanyoualchemist1 - **They were using saber. I figured that since fencing is sort of a rich persons sport, like tennis and golf, etc that it would be appropriate for Sheik and his father to be into that kinda stuff. Haha, thanks. Yes there will be SheikxMalon. There will also be some LinkxMalon, LinkxZelda for sure and maybe some SheikxZelda during/after the big time skip. That's a pretty big hint I just gave you as to what might happen during that time, although that might be very hard to guess also ;)

**ShadowNinja1011 – **Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the thought! Probably that's how it's going to be for the whole, but who knows what could happen ;)

_P.S. – First chapter to include Zelda's POV. There are a few times gaps in this chapter, but they are not to be confused with the large gap I have mentioned before. That will come in the next chapter ;)_

* * *

_**The Green Knight: A Hero is Born**_

_**Chapter 4 – Friendship That Never Dies**_

The class bell rang and I quickly grabbed my books and left Calculus, still confused on today's lecture. Too bad Sheik wasn't here today, he could have probably helped me out a bit. I glance over to the side and see Zelda slip out of class, walking past me. She quickly threw me a smile before making her way towards her locker.

"I wonder if she could help me?" I think to myself. We hadn't really talked to each other about what had happened at her house the night she had thrown that party, although I'm not really sure what we should be talking about. It had been a few weeks since that day anyways, she's probably forgotten all about that.

"Hey, Link!"

I'm taken from my thoughts as Malon walks up to me, placing a gentle hand on the arm. I turn to her and smile. "Hey, Malon. What's up?" I ask her.

A few days ago we went and saw Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby. It was pretty funny, in my opinion, and I guess in hers too since she couldn't stop laughing. I hadn't really told Sheik about going to see a movie with Malon, and I'm not entirely sure why. What surprised me even more, however, was that Malon didn't mention it to her friends either. I let it pass, though, not really thinking much about it.

"Not much." She says with a sigh. "Medical Biology is so tough; I kinda regret talking it now." She finishes.

I frown. "Why do you even need Med Bio?"

She sighs again. "I need it to get into the University of Hyrule."

My eyes widen slightly in understanding. "Ahhh." I say to her. Before I can say anything else, the five minute bell rings. "Gotta run!" I say to her as I head off towards my locker. "I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

She gives me a nod before disappearing around the corner.

When I get to Sheik's house, I ring the doorbell only to be greeted by a tall, broadly built man with dark blonde hair. "Oh, hello Link. How nice it is to see you." He says with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Saber. Is Sheik around?" I ask Sheik's father. It was rather surprising to see the man at home. He almost always spent his time at Saber Corp. At the mention of his son, Mr. Saber's face turned slightly hard before a smile covered his face, though it looked forced. "He's around back, in the pool." He picks up a briefcase that was on the floor by his feet and stands up straight.

I hear a car pull up and turn around to see a black Bentley pull up. "I really must be going, Link. Please, tell your mother I said hi. Perhaps the two of you can come over for dinner." He offers kindly.

I smile and nod. "I'll tell her, and thanks."

He gives me a curt smile and then brushes past me, quickly making his way down the front steps and into the backseat of the car. His driver looks and with a blank expression before he closes his master's door and hops into the front, driving off quickly.

I watch as the Bentley drives around the curve of their long driveway before it turns onto the road and disappears into the distance. I turn back around and head into Saber Manor, gently closing the door behind me. I'd been inside Sheik's house with no escort several times. In fact, when we were younger his dad had left for about two and a half years on some business trip, leaving Sheik alone. It was right around the time his mother was killed. During that time, I had spent a lot of time with Sheik, which was how we become so close. Well, closer than we were before then. It's a ridiculously large house for just one little boy, and although he had many servants, it could get pretty boring.

I had invited Sheik over to my house plenty of times, though I would always tell him how bored he'd get, seeing as my house was probably the size of just one of his many living rooms. He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, he rather enjoyed hanging out at my house, and Saria even took us out to baseball games and threw him a birthday party once.

"Sheik?" I call out his name as I head towards the back side of the house where the pool was located. Out of the corner of my eyes I catch sight of two purses and Fall coats. I chuckle to myself and roll my eyes as I open the sliding door.

"Link! Buddy!" I turn to the side to see Sheik with his arms wrapped around two gorgeous girls; all three of them are in his hot tub. "I'd like you to meet...Rebecca..." He trails off as he glances at the girl with brown hair, giving her a slight questioning look. She giggles and nods and he turns to the other girl with blonde hair. "And this is...Kim...?" The second girl also giggles and nods. He smiles at me.

"It's very nice to meet you." I say to them. I find it rather difficult to take my eyes off their chest, but I manage to tear my vision away from them as Sheik steps out of the tub.

A man carrying a tray with three clear drinks, each with a slice of lime in them suddenly walks up to Sheik. "Thank you Rob." Sheik says as he takes two of the drinks and hands them to the girls. "I'll be just a second." He says to them. He grabs a towel and wraps it around himself before we walk into the house.

"Models." He says to me as he fixes himself a drink from a nearby bar.

"Oh." I say to him. "That's...nice. Where'd you meet them?" I ask.

"One of the clubs downtown." He says nonchalantly.

"Didn't feel like coming to school today?" I ask with a chuckle.

He gives me a look. "Dude, it's still early in the year. I figured what the hell? I could skip a day or two here and there. Somehow I doubt the principal would say anything, unless he wanted my father's generous donations to stop."

I shake my head and laugh. "Midterms are a month and a half away man."

He raises and eyebrow. "Exactly, we've got a month and a half. Still plenty of time to mess around." He says with a grin.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to get wasted and try to steal a cab like last year." I say with a laugh.

He almost chokes on his drink and smiles at me. "If I remember correctly you were the one who came up with the idea."

I shrug. "Hey, your bad habits had to rub off on me at some point."

We both laugh but are suddenly interrupted by two female voices. "Sheik~! Come on, the water's so nice and warm!"

I laugh again and Sheik gives me a shrug and smirks before patting me on the shoulder. "Duty calls, I gotta go man. You're welcome to stay if you like."

I raise my hands in protest. "No thanks, anyways I should be getting back home; got a lot of homework to get started on."

A week later I find myself standing on a construction site just outside the Valley. I decided to call Mr. Ordon back and help him out his next project: building a factory for some billionaire named Mido Kokiri. I'd heard of the name before; Sheik had mentioned him in passing one day when he and his father had to attend some gala the man had hosted a few years back.

"Link, there you are!"

I turn around to see Mr. Ordon smiling at me. His hardhat gleamed in the sunlight though he wore a carhartt jacket over the business cloths he wore. "Mr. Ordon." I reply with a smile. I shake his hand and then eye the construction site. "So what are we doing here?" I ask.

He nods and lifts up and clip board. "Kokiri Industries has contracted us to build them a factory out here." He scoffs, sounding a bit disappointed. "Leave it to the rich bottom feeders to ruin our city…" He trails off.

I eye him quizzically while trying to hide most of it from his sight. I knew like everyone else that lived in Hyrule City that the Valley wasn't exactly the best place to live in. Ninety percent of the crimes in Hyrule were either in the Valley, originated from the Valley or were inspired by other crimes that occurred in the Valley. I wasn't worried though, because we're too far East for anything to happen to us. Maybe that's why Kokiri Industries decided to have a factory built out here.

I shake my head. It's not my place to question or judge. "So, where do we begin?"

* * *

"Zelda?!"

I wince as I open the front door to my house and hear Impa's voice ring out through the empty halls. "How does she always know!?"

"Ye-s?!" I yell back, sensing this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

I hear footsteps echo on granite floors that lead into the foyer where I'm presently standing. I look up to see Impa come into view seconds later; her arms folded over her chest with a questioning and authoritative look in her eyes.

"Did you finish that paper for the HCPD?" She asks in a calm voice.

I groan. "No not yet, it's almost finished though. Promise!" I say to her.

Impa cocked her head up and narrowed her eyes at me.

Her tight dark jeans hugged her legs all the way down until they stopped at a pair of cream colored heels. She wore a sky blue dress shirt that was tucked in, a brown leather belt holding up her jeans, and a slightly darker shaded blue blazer. But the most eye catching item on her was the glock 19 that strapped to her side.

Yes, that's right, a gun.

My aunt – Impa Sharron – was a detective for the HCPD with the rank of Sergeant. She was not someone you'd want to mess around with, let me tell you. And just like her, I've always wanted to be a cop.

"You need to be more on top of things, Zelda. You're not a little girl anymore." She says to me in serious tone. "This is your last year of high school. Pretty soon you'll be off to college, and that means twice the work load you're getting now." She pauses and then sighs before taking a step closer to me and placing a gentle hand on one of my shoulders. "Are you alright? I get the feeling that something's bothering you…"

I take in a deep breath and run a hand through my hair. "No, I'm fine – "

"Zelda – "

"It's nothing!" I say quickly as I feel my cheeks heat up. Why was I feeling this way? My hands are shaking, my heart's beating so fast and all I can think about is…

"Maybe you should take it easy. I know you're involved in a lot of school related activities. It must be taking a toll on you." Impa says.

I shake my head and look up at her with a smile. "No, it's not that it's…something else.

Impa raises an eyebrow but sighs and removes her hand from my shoulder.

"Alright. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." Impa says with a warm smile.

"Thanks Impa." I say, giving her a hug.

When I get up to my room, my thoughts swirl past today's events, but more than anything else something in particular keeps entering my mind.

It was getting more and more difficult not to think about him…

It shocked me more than anything else that I could suddenly have all these feelings for a guy I hardly ever talked to. But now that I've started, I can't seem to stop, or want to be anywhere else other than around him.

I feel my pulse spike and I suddenly feel light headed.

What was this feeling?

* * *

I opened my front door and trudged into my house. It was almost seven thirty at night, and I was just getting home from the construction site after working there since eight this morning. Eight! My muscles ache and my knees burn. I remove my shoes and place them in the on the closet before making my way upstairs to my bedroom. Falling into my bed - too tired to change – I sighed deeply and relaxed into my soft pillow and warm blanket. My eyelids began to droop and I smiled contentedly as I prepared to sleep.

The next several weeks at school weren't so bad. In fact I found our group of friends – Malon, Zelda, Sheik and myself – to be growing much closer to each other. I didn't feel shocked or surprised anymore that I was friends with Zelda Harkinain. Actually it felt right, like we were meant to be friends.

As months roll by I find myself becoming closer and closer to her. Oddly enough she returns my gaze when I look at her. She smiles and laughs at most of my jokes, and there are times when I find myself alone with her, though nothing actually happens. We've been playing this game where we both enjoy the thrill of catching each other staring at one another.

But it didn't stop there.

We hung out whenever we could, whether it was with Malon and Sheik or just us, we couldn't seem to get enough of each other's company. Sheik and Malon both left Hyrule when Christmas break rolled around.

I had nowhere to go, so I stayed in the city, helping Saria whenever she needed it. When I found out that Zelda was staying in town as well, I was filled with curiosity and excitement. Could I see her?

The answer was yes. Of course I could see her; it's where I find myself right now; standing beside her in Hyrule Town Square. I didn't mind the snow, or walking outside. In fact the sights were rather breathtaking. Every Christmas Hyrule Town Square is decorated with thousands and thousands of bright lights, wreaths, Christmas trees and anything else you can think that has to do with the winter holiday.

Zelda was in front of me peeking through a glass window. The dark jeans she's wearing hug her legs, making it difficult for me tear my eyes away from her backside. Despite the many layers she's wearing, it's hard not to imagine the curved and flawless beauty that's concealed due to the cold weather. She suddenly leans lower, arching her back and sticking her butt out even more.

Dear God…

I shake my head and a shiver suddenly runs up my spine. I quickly shove my gloved hands into the coat pockets and take a look around while I wait for her to finish up. When I feel a gloved hand wrap around my arm, I look over to see Zelda smiling up at me.

"Cold?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"Y-yeah." I stutter, chuckling at myself.

She laughs too before pulling me away from the line of shops beside us. "How about we grab some hot chocolate?" She asks me.

I smile and nod, grateful to go inside and warm up. "Yeah."

The more I think about Zelda, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen. The few chaste kisses we've shared pale in comparison to what urges I have towards her, but we've never once talked about what we've been doing.

"Hey, Link?"

I look up from my Styrofoam cup filled with hot chocolate to meet her gaze. "What's up Zel?" I ask her. She sounded a bit strange and I'm beginning to wonder if this was the moment

"Promise me that…that we'll always be friends, okay?" Her gaze lingers on me. Two blue orbs search my face and an edge of worry suddenly strikes across her face.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, confused by her request.

"Nothing, never mind…" She said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Huh? What's this all about?"

I never got to find out why she asked me that. We soon pushed the memory away and acted as if it never happened. By the time I knew it, school had started back up again and we had finals to worry about.

Not that we were slacking in the education department. The four of were currently in the top ten rankings of the student body, with Zelda in first place. She never stopped about how she'd always wanted to be the valedictorian of her class.

"Man, I hate writing speeches!" Sheik groaned in frustration as he sat back in his leather computer chair.

"Honestly I'm just surprised you're going to be salutatorian." I reply with a teasing chuckle.

Sheik nodded and stood up to stretch. "You're telling me." He paused and eyed me curiously. "Say, you wanna grab some lunch? There's this really good Szechuan restaurant that just opened up a few days ago. Heard it's really good."

I feel as though my mind has just been read as my stomach growls. I chuckle and nod. "Yeah, sounds good."

Thirty minutes later I find myself in a cozy Chinese restaurant. The food smells amazing. I don't mind Chinese at all; noodles, sushi, fried rice, they got everything! What I wasn't prepared for was sitting with Zelda and Malon as well.

I groaned. Something between Zelda and Malon changed. I don't know what it is and I don't know how it started, but there is definitely something going between the two of them. They just don't act the same around each other. They stopped hanging out together about two weeks back. I had asked Zelda about, since we've still been really close. She says they had a small argument but she wouldn't say about what. Even when I pressed her, she told me it was just a girl thing.

Thus the girls sat; Zelda beside me and Malon beside Sheik.

It was a little awkward for a while, but once we got our food at least we had something to preoccupy our time. I have to say, the food was excellent! Sheik really had good taste when it came to food.

"Sheik, did you finish your speech yet?" Zelda asked.

I looked over to Zelda, then to Sheik and then to Malon. She seemed fine to me, until I caught a glimpse of what looked like mild anger…or some form of anger. The moment was soon gone, she hide her emotions well. But more importantly, why would she be angry? What happened between them?

Sheik scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "No, not yet. Actually I haven't even started it!" He blurted out with a laugh.

My eyes grew wide, but a smile crept to my face and before I know it I'm laughing along with him.

Zelda punches me playfully and I calm down. "It's not funny you guys! Sheik really needs to finish that up! Before you know it, graduation will be here and Sheik will still have not written his speech! And what will happen when you're asked to present yourself to the graduating class and you have nothing to say? Hmmm?" She said sternly.

I shuddered. It took me some time, but I soon figured out that Zelda has a very authoritative side to her. More to the point, Sheik would probably piss his pants if he went up to the podium with nothing to say. He wasn't very good at writing speeches, or giving them.

"C-calm down Zel, I still got time!" Sheik replied, resting his hands behind his head.

Zelda rolled her eyes and sat back into her seat. "Don't come crying to me when you have nothing to say and hundreds of students watching you."

Sheik gulped but remained silent.

"Right Malon?" Zelda said as she took a bite of food.

Malon didn't look at Zelda, but she smiled before looking at Sheik. "I can help you with it if you want. I'm good at writing speeches." She offered.

Sheik looked at Malon oddly before quickly giving her a smile and nodding. "Yeah, that'd be awesome Mal!"

She giggled and went back to eating her food.

"Tickets for North Pacific and Hawaii Student Council drawing please come to the main office after school. The drawing will be on May twenty-sixth at seven am in the cafeteria. All participants must be present at the time of the drawing."

I groaned in my chair with my head on my desk, arms wrapped around me as the morning announcements aired over the PA; sleep gripping me.

After class got out Zelda gripped her arm through mine cheerfully bounced through the hallway.

"Hey, we should enter that contest!" She said excitedly.

I quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at her. "You mean that raffle drawing? Why?"

She stops and looks at me with a baffled expression. "Why?" She says, throwing an arm out in shock. "Don't you want to go on a cruise?!" She asked.

"Of course I want to go on a cruise!" I say to her. "But do you honestly think we'd win just by buying a few raffle tickets?" I say, trying to sound logical.

"We could try…?" She says to me, looking up into my eyes with her dazzling blue orbs. She starts to gently bounce her feet and bits her lip. It was hard to say 'no' to her at all, much less when she was like this.

"I…guess we could try." I say to her. I suppose it couldn't hurt. Who knows, maybe Zelda and I could win and go a cruise to Hawaii! The thought excited me greatly, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

The odds were against us. Weren't they?


	6. Shipwrecked

**(A.N.) First off, I want to apologize for taking so long with this update. I've been pretty busy with RL stuff so I haven't had much time to really just sit down a write. **

**I've been pretty excited for this chapter ever since I started planning to re-write The Green Knight. Looks like it's been doing much better than my last piece of work :P.**

**Also, **_This means thinking, _**from now on.**

**Anyways, let me give a big thanks to everyone that reviewed! ***_Jacol, Hanyoualchemist1, StraightedgeWingZero, burning book and ShadowNinja1011*_

****Edited on 9/27/13** Sorry guys had to fix something I noticed this morning. Kudos to anyone who can figure out what the symbol on the leather book is from, and where I got Zelda's graduation speech!**

* * *

_**The Green Knight: A Hero is Born**_

_**Chapter 5 – Shipwrecked**_

**[Link]**

I groaned and squinted as I looked up at the sun. I raised my hand weakly to block the bright light from hitting my eyes directly. I coughed and spit out some water as I tried to sit up.

_What happened?_

My brain felt sluggish and I felt exhausted. My hair was wet and dirty and my clothes were torn in several places – not to mention that I was missing my shoes; and I felt hungry, _very_ hungry.

I tried to swallow before I fell into a coughing fit from my mouth being so dry. I struggled to my feet, losing my balance for an instant before recovering and taking a few careful steps on the wet rocks before me.

Waves of water hit the rocky terrain I was standing on and as I looked out ahead at the vast ocean my mind whirled as shock suddenly gripped me; I was stranded on a deserted island and I had no idea if I would make it back home, or die here...

* * *

**[Two weeks earlier]**

"Well, here you go Link."

I extended my hand as Mr. Ordon gave me an small, white envelope.

"It's your last paycheck; thought I'd hand it to you in person." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Ordon. Are you sure you won't need any more help?" I asked. The Kokiri Industries Manufacturing Factory that Ordon Construction was contracted to build was nearing its completion, but there was still at least another month or two of hard work left before we could all relax a bit. However, Mr. Ordon assured me that I would no longer be needed as my final year at Hyrule Central was nearing its end.

Mr. Ordon smiled and shook his head. "No no no, don't you worry about this factory anymore. We'll be just fine now that it's nearly finished. Some guys from Hyrule Electric should be coming by soon to work on some wiring – but you don't need to worry about that." He added as he gave me a pat on my shoulder. "I know you're going to busy what with graduation coming up soon. Not to mention that cruise to Hawaii! I've always wanted to go." He said, looking mildly envious. "Be sure to take lots of pictures!" Mr. Ordon gave me a short wave before turning around and slowly walking back towards the construction site.

_I don't even know if I'll be going yet. _I thought to myself before turning and walking over to my truck.

The cruise to Hawaii that was initially a raffle drawing was voted into a class trip by the Senior-class student council. Sheik, Zelda and Malon had already submitted their forms to the office but I had yet to even ask Saria if I could go. For some reason I had been putting it off in spite of the fact that Zelda asked me almost every day if I had turned in the form.

Actually I had intended on asking her when I got home, but I was a little surprised to find that she wasn't home. Deciding not to worry about the school form right now, I placed it on the kitchen counter and trudged upstairs to my bedroom, eager to get some sleep.

When I entered the kitchen the next morning I found the school form exactly where I had left it yesterday, however now there was a signature at the bottom. Deep down I knew Saria would say yes; she was always the "cool" mom, as she put it. But I still couldn't help but feel excited by the fact that I would go on a two week trip to Hawaii with my best friends. My heart may or may not have jumped at the thought of seeing Zelda in a bikini on the beach.

"Are you excited for graduation?" Zelda asked me.

We were at Meadows Park, in the heart of the city. I watched as kids ran around playing with dogs and their families. Every once in a while a jogger would run by or a biker would zoom past us.

"I'm definitely excited." I replied with a chuckle. "But I don't think it's really sunk in yet, you know?"

Zelda chuckled and shook her head in mock disbelief. "Graduation is the day after tomorrow, Link. How has in not sunken in yet?"

I laughed alongside her but maintained my previous answer. "I don't know, it just hasn't yet." I sighed and looked ahead into the distance. "I guess...it's just hard for me to believe that I'm going to be graduating high school after everything that's happened to me." I sighed and looked away from her.

I felt Zelda squeeze my hand gently before she spoke, "I think you should be proud of yourself." She said. "Despite having moved around from several orphanages you were able to find a home and work hard in school. I know I never really knew you before high school – okay more like this year – but it's not difficult to see that you're a hard worker, and you deserve the best." She finished with a warm smile.

A gentle breeze swept through the park and a lock of Zelda's hair fell in her face. "Thanks Zel." I said as I gently took the lock of hair and place behind her ear myself. I could feel the heat rush to her face as I traced my fingers along the smooth skin of her cheeks. I began to pull away but she reached out and took my hand in hers, placing it in her lap.

"Of course!" Zelda replied, smiling brightly. "You know I'm always here for you, don't you?"

I chuckled and nodded, giving her a warm smile. "Yeah, the same goes for me."

Zelda giggled but suddenly gasped a few seconds later and jumped up from the bench.

I gave her a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"Is that really the time?!" She asked me, sounding oddly flustered.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, chuckling lightly.

"I really need to get back home and finish up my speech for graduation!" Zelda replied quickly as she slung her purse over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss my on the lips.

"I'll call you later." She gave me another quick kiss before heading down the small grassy hill where we were sitting at.

The next day I went over to Sheik's house as he had invited Zelda, Malon and myself over to hang out. I went over a few hours earlier and went up to Sheik's room, where he said he'd be reviewing his speech for tomorrow.

I knocked on the door and entered to find Sheik sitting at his desk with his elbows propped up and his chin resting on his folded hands. He looked up and smiled at me before motioning for me to come over to him. "What's up man?" He said as I approached him. His desktop computer was on its screen saver; a black sports car as the background.

"You finished with your speech yet?" I asked with a laugh. "You do know that we're graduating tomorrow, don't you?"

"Finished it up a few hours ago." He said nonchalantly as he stood up. "Actually it's at my dad's office so we'll have to run over there later to pick it up." He threw a stern look, "Don't let me forget." He said before making his way out of his out of his room.

I followed him out and into one of his living rooms where he took a seat on a plush chair and turned on the TV. "So, what's been new with you?" Sheik asked me as I took a seat on the cream colored couch opposite to him.

I shook my head lightly, not taking my eyes away from the channel six news. "Not much...I've been hanging out with Zelda a lot lately."

Sheik turned his head and gave me a smirk. "I've noticed." He grinned, "What's been going on with the two of you anyway?"

I remained silent for a moment. _"I guess now is as good a time as any." _I sighed and looked back at the TV, which had now cut to a commercial break. "Zelda and I are...seeing each other." I said.

Sheik suddenly stood up, his eyes widening as he did. "Wait...what?" He yelled. "You guys are _seeing_ each other?" He gave me a skeptical look, "As in...?"

I chuckled as my eyes slowly moved from the TV to Sheik. "As in; we're dating."

Sheik slowly sat back down, clearly surprised by what I had said. "Wow...that's awesome man. I'm really happy for you." He said, flashing me a smile.

I chuckled again. "Thanks. I'm not really sure how it happened – or when it happened, but I'm glad it did. I really like her."

Sheik hummed in response. "I know what you mean."

There was a brief pause of silence between, the sound of the TV the only noise in the area. It took me a moment for his words to register in my mind. "You and Malon?" I asked. It was guess, but the two of them had been hanging out a lot and acting different around each other.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"A lot's changed this year..." I mused out loud.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sheik replied.

A lot really had changed this past year. Even Saria seemed happier in the past month. I wondered if something good had happened at the University, or if it was something else. Could it be that she too was seeing someone? But she'd tell me about that if she was. _"Or maybe she's just waiting for the right time." _Either way, I wasn't really worried about it.

Zelda and Malon arrived only a few hours later and it felt almost normal to be around the three friends; as if we'd been doing this for years. We went out, had fun and did things that we could possibly regret after wards. But who cared? We were graduating high school tomorrow!

Mr. Maxwell – Sheik's driver, dropped the girls off at their homes before heading back to the estate. I reminded Sheik then that we needed to get his note cards containing his speech for tomorrow and the driver made a quick right turn, changing directions to Saber Industries.

Sheik handed me his key card and I stepped out of the black Bentley and onto the sidewalk. I wouldn't have gone so far as to say that he was too drunk to do the deed himself, but it was obvious he needed someone to help him out; and who better than his best friend, right?

I walked up the front steps of Saber Tower and placed Sheik's security card in front of the scanner. It gave a _beep _and then there was a _click_ as one of the doors unlocked. I entered the the first floor of the seemingly empty building and glanced at the front oval desk where two security guards sat; one was asleep and the other slowly rose and eyed me suspiciously.

"Just grabbing some things for Sheik Saber. I'm a friend of his, he's just outside." I explained.

The man rose to his feet and peered ahead through the glass doors and out towards the sidewalk where Sheik's Bentley was parked, still running.

"Fine, just make it quick. Only staff are allowed to enter the building after nine." He said in a deep, stern voice.

I nodded and quickly made my way over to the elevators. Pressing the 'up' button, I waited patiently for several seconds until I heard the elevator indicator go off. Stepping into the space, I turned around and pressed the button for the 32nd floor. The elevator doors slide shut and a soft humming sound filled the space before light elevator music played in the background. When I got off the elevator I made a right and then another right before heading down a long granite floor hallway. Dim lights lined the sides of the floor, making it much easier for me to see.

Swiping Sheik's car again, I entered a large office room and walked over to a glass table that sat in front of a large window overlooking the city. A closed laptop rested in the center of the table with neatly stacked piles of books and papers along the edges. I shuffled around the items until finally I found a small stack of notes cards labeled, "Sheik's Speech."

I quickly grabbed the note cards and stacked the books and papers neatly on the table before leaving the room.

I stepped out of the elevator as it opened up to the parking level and looked around for Sheik's car. I couldn't find it immediately but it was a rather large parking garage. _Better give him a call._ Pulling out my phone I prepared to dial his number when suddenly I heard a voice nearby.

There was someone behind the wall opposite to me. "It's done…yes I'm alone" I couldn't recognize the voice, but i knew it belonged to a man.

"Are we to go on with the plan, then? We're taking about the lives of hundreds of thousands of innocent people, surely they don't deserve to –"

My heart rate quickened and tried to listen harder as silence followed for a few seconds before the man spoke up again. I tried harder to listen as his voice grew softer. "Hundreds of thousands of innocent people? What was he talking about? What was it that the people didn't deserve? Moreover, who were the people he was talking about? What could affect the lives of so many? Whatever was going I knew it couldn't be good. I briefly considered calling the police, but I had no idea what to tell them.

"I understand, I'll begin preparations for stage one."

My cell phone suddenly began to vibrate and I hastily covered it up over my jeans with the palm of my hand. I was relieved to find that the mysterious man behind the wall didn't hear any of what little commotion I had made. It was Sheik again, telling me that his car was parked along the north side wall. I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket and decided to look for Sheik.

I heard an elevator _ding_, indicating that the doors were opening, and heard footsteps enter the lift. I held my breath and silently crept around the corner of the wall and carefully peeked around the wall where the elevator was; the man was gone.

I sighed in relief and walked out into the open when I suddenly felt something under my shoe that didn't feel like solid ground. I lifted my foot up and wrinkled my eyebrows as I looked down at a small leather-bound pocket book. A strange emblem was etched on the front cover; it looked something like two white lemon-shaped circles on either side of a wrench. This was starting to get weird and fast. Any normal person in this position would probably run to the cops and tell them what they say.

I suddenly frowned. _What was it that I saw, exactly? I overheard a strange conversation that had to do with the lives of thousands, but the man never actually stated anything about committing an act of crime, the cops would just laugh at me._

Before I could make up my mind I heard a car horn blare not too far from me. I jerked my head up and caught site of Sheik's Bentley; the lights flashed twice before a hand stuck out of the window and waved me over.

A man emerged from the shadows covering the back end of the parking garage. His face was covered by a dark hood and a mask; his golden eyes shifted around the empty underground garage once before eying the elevator curiously. After a few seconds he slowly walked over to it, his dark leather boots softly _clicked _across the cold concrete floor. He stopped just before a brown bi-fold wallet. A gloved hand reached down and picked it up, before his fingers began to search through it. The man's eyes widened slightly as he pulled out a student ID card.

"Link Avalon..."

* * *

**[Link]**

The blistering sun ruthlessly assaulted the students, faculty, family and friends as the Hyrule Central High School senior graduation went on. I was glad there was at least some wind. Everyone began to clap as Sheik left the podium. I smiled and our eyes met briefly; looks like his speech was pretty good. But soon the clapping died down as another student slowly stood up. Her golden, wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders and upper back. Her gold and white gown trailed behind her as she walked down the isle. I smiled and caught her gaze and I noticed her try hard not to burst out into a wide grin.

_That's my Zel. _I thought proudly.

She stepped up to the podium and smiled at everyone before clearing her throat. "Hello everyone." She spoke softly into the mic; she laughed lightly as she situated herself. "When I woke up this morning I couldn't believe I was graduating today. I couldn't imagine leaving this world I've become so familiar with. I've known many of you my whole life, and many of you will be going off to college far away. Who knows when our paths may cross again? But endings are inescapable; you have to close the book eventually, right? Thankfully there are some people in our lives that will never go away, that will always be there for us in a time of crisis, or a time to cherish. They are our north star, our solid ground. So don't be afraid to explore; this is a _new_ chapter in our lives, one that _we_ get to write.

_Wow, I never Zelda to be so good with words._

"So make mistakes, take a class you never would. Because life is too short for regrets." Zelda smiled and shifted her body, indicating that she was done. The audience, students and all, stood up and roared with praise. Clapping, whistles and cheers exploded for what seemed minutes.

I couldn't wait to go to Hawaii with my three best friends.

"What do you mean you can't go to Hawaii now?!" I shouted at Sheik a few days later. "The trip's in three days!"

"I know that." He replied.

We were in Sheik's house and had been playing video games for the past few hours. _We've been sitting here together for hours, why is he bringing this up now?_

"Look buddy, I know you were really for this but my dad said that I had to work for him over the summer. He said it's my duty to take over the company." He scoffed and shook his head. "If I had any say in it you know I'd tell him to fuck off and just go to Hawaii, but…"

"But that wouldn't be right." I finished for him.

"More like I don't have a job and he threatened to cut me off." Sheik corrected.

"He said that?" I asked, shocked that Mr. Saber would do something like that.

"Come on man, you know me and my dad don't have a very good relationship. And when my dad says something, he generally sticks to it. No matter how harsh or unfair it may be." Sheik added. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Sheik suddenly exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow and watched as he stood up and pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out an ID card and handed it to me.

"Hey, this is my student ID…how did you get this?" I asked him.

"My dad said it was found at the front desk when he went into work yesterday morning, it must have fallen out when you went to get my speech." Sheik explained.

"That's weird…I don't' remember dropping it…" I commented.

"Well, we were pretty drunk that night. You probably dropped it and didn't realize it." Sheik replied. "I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" He suddenly asked.

"No, I'm alright, thanks." I replied.

He shrugged and left for the kitchen while I thought about the trip to Hawaii. _Well, at least Zelda will be there._

At least, that's what I thought. Turns out Zelda couldn't go either because her dad got her an internship at the Hyrule City Police Department. I knew it was something she really wanted, and it would probably help since she did want to become a lawyer. That meant it would be just me and Malon – besides a few other students and faculty. But the amazing trip I had hoped for suddenly became a little less amazing.

"Have a good time sweetheart!" Saria said as she leaned forward to give me a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks mom, I will." I said, reciprocating her gestures. I got out of her car, grabbed my things and closed the door.

"Be careful!" She yelled as I walked down the docking ramp towards a group of students all standing before the ship we were taking. _Ship _might not be the correct term, it looked more like a cruiser. But that was because the group of students intending on going had grown smaller over the past few days.

Malon arrived a few minutes later, followed by Zelda and Sheik – who wanted to come by and see us off.

"Be safe and call me when you get back." Zelda whispered into my ear as we hugged each other.

"I will." I replied. "Work hard at your new internship, I'll be back before you know it." I said with a smile.

"Come on~ Link, it's time to go~!" I heard Malon yell.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back to her. "Looks like it's time to go." I said to Zelda. I gave her a kiss before picking up my belongings and making my way towards the cruiser. Before getting on the boat I looked back at Zelda one last time, before boarding the boat and hoping for a great trip.

* * *

We were four days into our trip now and I just couldn't wait for the cruiser to dock in Maui. It was night time now and for some reason I found it difficult to sleep. My mind kept wandering back to when I overheard that strange conversation in the parking garage. Whatever was going, it wasn't good. I knew at least that much. Was it the guilt of not going to the cops that was keeping me up?

A knock outside my room interrupted my thoughts. I sat up and turned on the desk lamp beside me before getting out of bed and unlocking the door.

As I had expected, Malon stood outside in the hallway. Her hair was braided and she was dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a _Hyrule Knights_ jersey that looked a size too big for her.

"Malon? What are you doing here, it's pretty late. You could get in trouble if a teacher saw you." I warned her.

"I know." She replied softly. "I just wanted to see if you were awake. I was right, wasn't I?" SHe said with a sheepish grin.

I sighed and gave her a smile before inviting her inside. "So what's keeping you –"

Before I could finish my sentence Malon was all over me. Kissing my lips and trailing her hands all over my body. It was exhilarating, electrifying even, but I couldn't do this with her. Not when Zelda was still in the picture.

Seizing an opportunity I grabbed hold of one of her hands and gently pushed her back. "Malon –"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She said quickly.

Malon sniffled and wiped her now red eyes before attempting to leave, but I pulled her back. "Wait Malon, we need to talk about this." I said calmly.

"I don't want to talk about! I want to be with you!" She suddenly blurted out.

"I-what?" I asked as shock and confusion flooded my head.

"Ever since we first met I've liked you, Link." Malon cried. "I thought you liked me back, all those times you kept looking in my direction, hoping for something to spark like I was."

"Malon –"

"And I didn't imagine that you and Zelda would get together, I guess that was my mistake-"

"Malon!" I finally grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. She stopped talking but small tears continued to slowly trickle down her face. I half-frowned/half-smiled at her as I placed my fingers over her cheeks, brushing the tears away with my thumbs. "I'm sorry things turned out like this Mal. I never meant to lead you on or hurt you." I said soothingly.

"I know…I just wish…" Malon started to say, but her eyes watered up again and she was forced to close her mouth or risk being heard. The walls adjoined to the other rooms weren't that thick.

"I know," I whispered back, "I know." I pulled her into a hug and felt her relax against my body. She buried her head in my chest and we both remained silent for some time. I finally pulled away and looked into her red, puffy eyes. Then I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her soft lips. I broke off, intending for this to be over but for some reason I enjoyed that feeling I felt earlier. That jolt of electricity I felt when she caught me off guard. It was different than kissing Zelda. My hands slowly began to roam her body. My fingers slipped under her dri-FIT jersey and trailed over her smooth, taught skin.

She moaned and pushed herself against me, her breasts pressing up against my chest. _What am I doing? This is wrong._

As the thought entered my mind a loud _crack_ resounded outside. Another one followed soon after and then the boat began to rock.

"It's just a storm." Malon commented between kisses.

"I know." I replied.

_Something's not right._

Another loud **_boom _**rang out and the boat rocked even more than before. The boat lurched and we were forced to steady ourselves until the violent attack ended. "Something's going on." I said, pushing past Malon and opening the room door. Outside in the hallway I could see the few other students doing the same thing. I caught sight of one of the workers and ran after him. "Hey! What's going on?" I shouted, but the man didn't hear me and continued to run down the hall and eventually making his way to the upper deck.

"Everyone back to your rooms, it's just a storm –"

The boat rocked again, this time much more violently then before. I heard screams in the distance and turned around as water began to flood our level.

"Link!" I heard Malon's voice cry out and I saw her on the floor of the hallway just outside my room; blood was slowly trickling down her forehead and face.

I quickly ran to her but I was thrown to the side as the boat continued to rock violently. I grunted as my back shoulder hit the wall but I managed to stay on my feet and make it to Malon. I helped her up and tried to make it to the stairs, but we were thrown back into my room. I watched as table lamps, desks and chairs were tossed and turned around the room. I did my best to shield Malon when I could.

"Everything's going to be alright, don't worry!" I shouted over the loud thunder. The boat finally titled so much that it fell on its side. A section of the wall was torn away now and large amounts of sea water gushed inside. The force of movement causes the two of use to become separated, but I caught sight of her a few seconds later several feet away from me. She was sprawled out on a section of the wall that hadn't been torn away, but she was very close to the newly formed opening.

My eyes widened and I rushed over to her, trying to grab her hand, but the boat suddenly split in half and Malon was sucked into the ocean.

"No!" I cried. "Malon!" I coughed and choked as sea water entered my mouth and lungs. I struggled to stay afloat as I was taken away from the boat and into the ocean, forced to watch the storm swallow the ship whole. My mind reeled and I felt dizzy. I quickly spotted a life raft not far from me and with a sudden burst of adrenaline I swam towards it and tried with all of my might to get inside it. I heaved and coughed as I finally got in, but the thought of Malon made me turn my head and look for her. "Malon!" I cried out. _No, this can't be happening. It's just one big nightmare._ I kept telling myself.

_Malon…she couldn't be gone…she can't be dead. _

Just then I saw something floating over the powerful waves. It came closer to me and my heart leapt in pure joy as I recognized it to be Malon. "Malon!" I shouted to her, but she didn't respond. In fact, she didn't even more.

Horrified, I managed to pull her into the raft and immediately checked her pulse.

My heart froze; I couldn't feel a pulse. "No!" I shouted. I tried CPR, desperate to bring her back. Minutes rolled by but i couldn't stop, I couldn't. Eventually my arms and body grew so tired they gave up.

She was gone.

I stared into her eyes; those two orbs of hazelnut that only an hour ago were filled with life. I held her body close to me, unable to let her go. Eventually it began almost impossible to stay awake and my eyes forced themselves shut as exhaustion swept through my body.


End file.
